I'll Never Tell
by SpRace Cake
Summary: Race and Spot sing a little ditty to each other about everything that's never supposed to be said out loud. [written by Gothic Author and The Second Batgirl]


_Disclaimer: We don't own newsies. If we did, Spot and Race would be onscreen together a lot more than they are. And we don't own "I'll Never Tell", either. Just the alternate lyrics._ __

****

I'll Never Tell

**Spot:**

This is the man - who else can dominate me? - Isn't he fine?

I loved to lead, there was no one to beat me, vengeance was mine!

But I'm out of Brooklyn. I gave it up to live in sin.

There's only trouble in... I'll never tell.

**Race:**

He is the one, he's such wonderful fun, such courage and rage...

Strong in the night, when I'm right in his tight... embrace. Tight embrace!

I'll never let him go. The love we've known can only grow.

There's just one thing that... no. I'll never tell.

**Both:**

'Cause there's nothing to tell...

**Spot:**

He snores.

**Race:**

He glares.

**Spot:**

Say "card game", he asks "where?"

**Race:**

He has these temper flares that I just can't abide.

**Spot:**

I talk. He stares.

**Race:**

He never says he cares.

**Spot:**

He'll put on airs, and all he wears are cast asides!

**Both:**

The fights get really scary...

**Race:**

'Cause he's always poppin' cherries--

**Spot:**

So I'm manly for a fairy!

**Race:**

And he thinks I'm ordinary,

**Both:**

But it's all very well, 'cause God knows I'll never tell!

**Race:**

When things get rough,

He just yells and breaks the table.

I just don't think he's able

To control himself.

**Spot:**

He clings. He's needy.

He's also really greedy--

**Race:**

You're the one who's needy!

**Spot:**

Yeah? Well... Ya can't reach the shelf!

**Both:**

You know...

**Race:**

You're quite the talker...

**Spot:**

My alley stalker...

**Race:**

You're the cutest of the newsies

With your lips as red as rubies

And your firm yet supple... tight embrace!

**Spot:**

He's swell.

**Race:**

He's sweller.

**Spot:**

He'll always be my feller.

**Race:**

That's why I'll never tell him that I'm petrified...

**Spot:**

I've heard this tale... There's romance then betrayal.

I know there'll come a day I'll want to run and hide.

**Both:**

I lied... I said it's easy.

I've tried, but there's these fears I can't quell.

**Race:**

Is he looking for a pot-of-gold?

**Spot:**

Will he be there when we've gotten old?

**Race:**

Will our life become much harder if I refuse to be a martyr?

**Spot:**

If I can't just out and say it, will he leave me for some nitwit?

**Race:**

Am I crazy?

**Spot:**

Am I dreamin'?

**Race:**

Does my life now have a meanin'?

**Both:**

We could swear there was a scheme to drag our love into Hell,

So thank God I'll never tell.

I swear that I'll never tell.

**Race:**

My lips are sealed!

**Spot:**

I take the fifth!

**Race:**

Nothin' to see! Move it along!

**Spot:**

I'll never... 

**Both:**

Tell.

****

**GA:** So. This is the first cooperation between The Second Batgirl and I, and our mission is to bring SpRace fluff on the scene. Because while these is much good angst, it gets depressing after awhile...

**TSB:** Really, we'll be bringing more fluff. Because Spot and Race can be happy, contrary to popular opinion.

**GA:** [nods] Exactly... And not only can they be happy, they can be absolutely mushy.

**TSB:** Exactly. And writing with Gothica is a lot of fun, as she rules. 

**GA:** [loves] Well, TSB is a genius. And it just wouldn't be the same with someone else.

**TSB:** *grins* Seriously, this was mostly Gothica, as she is a genius. And at this point, our A/N is like... longer than the filk. Which is, by the way, from the Buffy musical episode. Which everyone should see.

**GA:** Yes. They should. Because it's hilarious. I mean... Joss Whedon lyrics. Even if you're not a Buffy fan, you have to admit that the guy is hilarious.

**TSB:** Joss is awesome. Even if Angel sucked for like... the last three seasons. But that's besides the point.

**GA:** So... We shall leave you be. But watch out for the extra icing. 'Cause it's most definitely coming!


End file.
